


Noona, Don't Leave Me

by im_still_me



Series: BigHit DemiGods [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adorable Kim Taehyung | V, Demigod Kim Seokjin | Jin, Demigod Kim Taehyung | V, Demigods, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Hades Arc, Kim Seokjin | Jin is a Good Hyung, Kim Seokjin | Jin-centric, Min Yoongi | Suga Is Whipped, Persephone Arc, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Satyr Min Yoongi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_still_me/pseuds/im_still_me
Summary: An adventure where Seokjin and Taehyung discovers that they are not who they thought they were.
Series: BigHit DemiGods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876393
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Noona, Don't Leave Me

I threw the last of the mini pink pancake in my mouth before keeping the lunchbox back in my bagpack and took out a wet wipe to wipe my hands and mouth. Stuffing the used wipe in the side pocket of my bag, "Noona-" I was about to tell her something.

"Seokjin-ah, I told you this before. Please properly chew the food and swallow it before talking." Jiwoo noona interrupts me.

We were on our way home as noona picked me up from my class after she was done with her first shift at the diner.

My name is Kim Seokjin and I'm a nine year old student of Juilliard. Yes, I am quite young to be going to college but I'm some sort of a music prodigy as everyone says.

It's been a year since my noona and I moved here in New York. It's all thanks to her that I got enrolled in with full scholarship at Juilliard. It was a hard time for us back in South Korea after our parents' divorce trials and the brutal custody battles over me began. Honestly, it was a complete mess. So my noona, she's fourteen years older than me, used up her savings and ran away taking me with her. She had saved up for college but ended up using it to save us from misery.

She easily could’ve gone away to college, achieved her dream career and leave me to suffer the whole fiasco alone but I’m glad she didn’t leave and I love her for that.

That's how we ended up in the Big Apple, the city that never sleeps but I gotta go to bed by 8:30. As I finished my lunch, "Noona I was going to tell you that one of my rhapsodies got selected again. This time they're arranging a Midsummer festival in the Central Park for it."

She stopped in her tracks along with the solar bike she was pushing, "That's amazing Seokjin-ah! I'm so proud of you! Did you start with the rehearsals yet? Oh~ my little brother is so talented! How did I get so lucky to have a brother like you~?!"

Her gushing made a blush appear on my face. I always loved how she praised me and encouraged me. It was always her who was by my side during the hard times. You see I have another noona; she's twelve years older than me and two years younger than my Jiwoo noona, named Seoeun.

Jiwoo noona and I thought we'd always be together but just before the news of our parents' divorce was announced and Seoeun noona had become of legal age, she ran away to get married. That's how I and Jiwoo noona lost our connection with her.

"Thanks noona. And no, the rehearsals are scheduled to start tomorrow. We have a special solo performance arranged too but the committee is deciding on the instrument and correct player for it." I said filling her up on the things that happened today. "And noona I got an extra session scheduled today because one student had to reschedule."

I help out some of the students at the University and sometimes they pay me for ‘tutoring’ them. It's nothing much but it's my way of helping to reduce the burden on noona because she already works three shifts at the diner and babysits our neighbour's child every evening. We both do our best to make the ends meet, since it was a miracle that we got a nice apartment in a safe neighborhood.

"Since it's a special day, why don't you hop on and we'll ride the bike till we reach our apartment? I even charged the battery like our lil scientist said." Noona suggested as she dramatically started presenting the bike's appeal like a commercial.

I did not have a good experience with the solar powered bike, actually scratch that, I never had a good experience with any of the experiments of our lil’ scientist. So it's no wonder noona is trying to butter me up to agree and ride the innocent appearing monstrous innovation.

We had stopped at a crossroad, "I'll even add an extra half an hour to your TV time. And now I'm more confident about riding the bike with a passenger." She kept building her case stronger and was making a deal I can't deny.

I was about to agree with her when a person bumped into me.

"I'm sorry!" I heard the person say.

"Careful!" Noona rushed to help the person.

That's when I noticed the crutches as she steadied him. His crutches got stuck in the pick hole of a manhole cover; it was why he almost fell on me.

As noona steadied him and helped him stand up, " _Blaa ha ha._ Thank you for helping. I'm sorry about all this." The guy muttered shyly.

He's a pale boy, probably around my age or older. Probably older because he has a small goatie and towered over me despite his hunched posture. He was wearing a blue beanie and had this orange t-shirt with some baggy military pants and shoes.

"Are you sure you're alright? We can help you with wherever you're trying to go."

That's my noona in her true form. She won't let anyone feel helpless and always try to do anything within her limits to help them. She never wants anyone to feel like she did.

I once sneakily stole her old diaries and had asked the neighbour's kid to help me read it. It didn't have much in it but it was about the difficult times she suffered through.

I know it's not right to read something personal without her permission but I needed to know about my noona's sufferings. She would never tell me herself because she thinks I'm still a small kid.

I learned that my noona had some serious issues and had denied visiting a psychiatrist. But then she got this friend made sure she got the help that was needed. It was a guy and I'm not happy about not knowing who that person was.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm g- _blaa ha!_ Who the hell are you guys?!" He almost yeeted himself on the road when he saw me and if not for the hold that noona had on him, he would have been history. He struggled against her while looking between her and me skeptically, "I asked who you guys are?"

He was trembling in her hold and I felt sorry for the guy because I knew how strong my noona was. She didn't look much like a person having strength but it can fool anyone. No one messes with Jiwoo noona. She also knows taekwondo and karate.

His gaze settled on me again, "Do you know?" Then he turned to look at my noona and asked, "He doesn’t know, does he? How long did you think you could keep him safe?"

I can see her eye twitch; it showed that she was annoyed. She released her hold on his arm and grabbed the front of his shirt, "I should've recognized this disturbingly bright t-shirt before. I don't think it's any of your business, _goat._ You should move along and not mess with the flow of things. Or I'll make sure that you'll actually need those crutches for real."

"Are you kidding? I'll have to take him with me!"

"Excuse _you._ Are _you_ kidding _me?_ He's got more time with me. He's just seven years old kid. He’s _my_ baby brother. He doesn't have to go until he's at least twelve or fourteen and if we’re lucky, he won’t have to go at all."

Looking at how scared and desperate she looked, I didn't have the heart to correct her. She was worried enough and I didn't understand what these two were talking about.

She hurriedly picked up the bike and gestured for me to climb on. She anxiously looked around as if realizing that she forgot to check for any danger and turned to look at the guy, "Hop on here." She said gesturing the place between the handle and her, "Our place is just two blocks away from here, we can talk there. We'll reach faster. And if you are here because of- uh let's just go. We can talk there."

With the three of us on the flawlessly faulty solar bike, it was an awkward ride home with lots of curious glances from people. I felt blessed as it did not just blow up instantaneously.

I call it so because it is flawless since it’s made by the person who is dear to us but faulty as most of the time it's faulty. Noona doesn't admit it though and I don’t have a say in it because it was given to her by our friendly neighbourhood scientist.

"Why do you ride a bike?" The guy asked as we waited for the elevator and I noticed that he’s taller than my noona.

"I don't like driving cars or any automobile." She answered suavely.

I commented without thinking about the consequences, "She doesn't know how to drive."

The look she gave me made me realise that I wasn't getting any mini pink pancakes in near future or ever. The guy just started laughing and a blush appeared on noona's face due to the embarrassment.

The ride up the elevator was gruesome as I felt a pinch on my back and noona acted like nothing was wrong as she started chatting with the guy, “How old are you? To be going around alone?”

“I’m uh-.” He stopped and gave me a glance before answering her, “I’m 26, ma’am…”

 _26?!_ He barely looked 15 but then I notice that noona mutters something under her breath and nods her head in understanding before asking follow up questions, “Were you going around the city particularly looking for _someone_ or are you on your search for _something_?”

The guy looked surprised as he laughs nervously, “You know about it… I was on my search looking for it. I just got promoted and received the licence.”

“That’s good to know. You must’ve been ecstatic to have an honour to look for it, right?” She gave him a warm smile. It seemed like she calmed down.

He smiled brightly at her with his gums on display, “Yes! It was my dream. Uh-um-.” It seemed like he wanted to ask something but the elevator stopped with a ding and we got off.

As we entered the apartment, noona just pushed both me and the guy inside before slamming the door shut and went next door leaving me with a stranger.

After a few seconds of silence I decided to ask him, "Uh as you're here... in our house... I don't even know your name." I awkwardly phrased the sentence as he curiously looked around the apartment.

The apartment wasn't huge. It has two bedrooms, a kitchen, a bathroom, the living room we're standing in and a balcony overlooking a small garden at the back of the building where's an alley. Considering how much noona earns and I get from helping other students out, I still can’t believe that she was able to afford the place. I asked her once about it, she told me that a friend of hers helped out.

His curiosity might have something to do with the amount of plants were there in the apartment.

The thing is noona has an obsession with plants. It was her dream to become a botanist but that never happened. So she has these numerous terrariums with beautiful plants, aquascapes just for some variety of marine plants, potted plants, hanging plants and even few bonsais too. She's a vegetarian too and that's a hard thing for me to live with when I eat almost everything.

I only get to eat any meat is when she has an extra shift at the diner and I get to wait there. So she takes pity on me and gives me a huge cheeseburger.

"I'll show you the collection in my room too if you just let me know your name you know. Noona said the plants in my room would purify the air." I said drawing his attention away from the aquascape.

"Oh? I'm sorry I got distracted. My name is Yoongi. Min Yoongi. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What's your name and please do show me the plants in your room. Also do you mind telling me is everything done by your noona? I mean these plants around the house?" His excitement was apparent as he hurriedly introduced himself.

"I'm Kim Seokjin.” I said smiling at him and as I gestured for him to follow me, “And yes, she loves taking care of plants. She even has this mimosa but wouldn't let me touch it saying that it'll stress the plant."

"Oh~" he sighs dreamily. He looks at the plants with so much adoration that I almost thought that he was going to start conversing with them

After I showed him my room it seemed like he was having midlife crisis. He kept mumbling something like “human” “different” “cares for nature” and “not right, right?”

"Do you want some water or anything to eat? We have some leftover enchiladas and if no water then, noona had made strawberry kiwi juice this morning." I offer him as to show some hospitality since noona left him here with me.

I don't hear what he mumbles but it looks like he just sent a prayer above. "So do you have any idea if you're noona is seeing someone or what?" He asked as I told him to take a seat on the couch and make himself comfortable.

I gave him a confused look, "Seeing someone? As in dating? I don't think she dated since we came to this country."

Before Yoongi could ask another question there was knock on the door. I know noona has a key so she wouldn't knock. So we both stayed quite until the person knocked again.

"Seokjin hyung! Jiwoo noona told me you're here! Open up, hyung!" The kid banged on the door this time.

"Alright alright. Stop breaking the door, you monster." I said as I rushed to open the door.

As he came in, I noticed that his signature white coat was already covered with grease and there was black soot on his face except his eyes. The protective glasses rested on his head, kind of taming his wild hair. His almond eyes looked up at me in excitement as he held a small box in his hands, held out for me. His eyes turned into half-moons with crinkles around them and a boxy smile graced on his face as I curiously eyed the pack.

"Hyung, I made this for you! I knew your rhapsody would be selected so I've been working on it for you!" He said thrusting the box in my hands before getting in and settling down on the couch beside Yoongi. "Who's this hyung, hyung? Is he your classmate? Hey, I'm Seokjin hyung's neighbor and the friendly neighborhood scientist, Taehyung. Nice to meet you!"


End file.
